


Pottymouth

by mrskanetoews



Series: Fuck me Senseless [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Crying, Dom/sub, Humiliation, I AM SORRY, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, So so sorry, THIS IS GETTING OUT OF CONTROL, a kink that holds a special place in my heart, as per usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:18:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3420767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrskanetoews/pseuds/mrskanetoews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonny begs Pat not to let him come after he curses on live television.  Pure filth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pottymouth

“Fuck - I’m close.”

Jonny's eyes are screwed shut, hands fisting the sheets.  His hole is clamped desperately around Pat's cock as he bucks his hips back in a weak attempt to get him deeper.

Mockingly, Pat repeats, “Close?  I don’t remember giving you permission to come.”

Jonny moans in despair because Pat doesn’t always make him wait but when he does it’s fucking _brutal_.  His jaw clenches like his fists as he he tries to stave off his impending orgasm.

“Please?  Please, Pat, I need it so bad.  I need to come so fucking bad.”

Jonny's whole face feels hot, fuck.  It only gets worse when Pat's hips drop, forcing Jonny's cock against the bedspread and it’s nothing substantial but it’s way too much when he’s this close and -- _shit_ , shit he’s gonna come and he can’t stop it, fuck.

“P-Pat, please!”

“Oh come on, Jonny.  You know potty-mouthed sluts don’t deserve to come.”

Jonny moans and shudders, little sparks of pleasure sparking across his body.  His pleas rise in pitch when Pat angles himself to rub over his prostate.

“Oh - Jesus fuck - Pat I’ll be good.  Please, I’ll do anything.  I need to come.”

“Shut the fuck up, slut.  What you _need_ is self-control.”  He shoves his thumb between Jonny's cheeks and rubs against his rim.  Jonny arches up, groans spilling from his lips at the unexpected pressure.  “Beg me.”

“Oh, shit, please--”

“No,” Pat growls.  “Beg me to deny you.”

“Fuck, Pat.  No, please don’t make me.  I - I can’t.”

“You’ll use your safeword or you’ll do as I say,” Pat commands, punctuating each word with a vicious thrust.

“Oh God,” Jonny whimpers.  “Don’t let me come.”

“That wasn’t very convincing fuckhole,” Pat chastises.

“P-please,” he tries again, only slightly less reluctant.  “Please, Pat, don’t let me come.  I don’t want to.  I - I don’t deserve to come.”

“And why is that, Jonny?”

“B-because pottymouthed sluts don’t deserve to - ah - come.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to?” Pat asks sweetly.  He reaches around Jonny's side and wraps his long fingers around his cock, tugging lightly as he says, “Because this feels like you do.”  The frustrated tears that had been on the brink of falling all night finally spill over and Pat tsks with fake sympathy.  “Tell me the truth, Tazer.  Do you want to come?”

“N-no,” Jonny sobs into his arm.  “No - fuck, please, I don’t need it.”

He strokes Jonny firmly a handful more times then lets go, ignoring his cry of need.

“Okay then, fuckhole.  If you’re sure.”  He slaps Jonny's ass hard, making him cry out again, and eases out from his hole.  “What do you say, Jonny?”

“Th-thank you for denying your useless slut an orgasm,” he hiccups.

“Good boy.”


End file.
